You Promised
by Lori von Loco
Summary: "Tony, face it. Some promises have to be broken, and there's nothing we can do to change that." Stony AU.


_**You Promised**_

**A/N: **This was written for a random, vague prompt, that prompt being "write a pure dialogue story." Excited to have filled it! I was listening to Brantley Gilbert's "You Promised" when I finally got the idea for it.

-x-x-x-

"Hey, who're you?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I do... 's'why I asked."

"..."

"Well, I'm Steve Rogers! I'm five years old, and I just moved here from Brooklyn!"

"...My name's Tony. Stark."

"Nice t' meetcha!"

"Um, what're you doing?"

"Sittin' beside you...is that bad?"

"I guess not."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I start kindergarten this year! Cool, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. I start this year too. I'm not as 'cited as you, though."

"Why not, Tony?"

"I don't really like other kids."

"Oh... So ya don't like me?"

"No, I like you."

"Yay! So we can be friends?"

"We'll be best friends. Forever."

"Ya promise?"

"Promise, Steve."

* * *

"You're _moving?_"

"Yeah... Back to Brooklyn."

"You're just gonna let your parents take you away _right _as high school starts?"

"They're my parents, Tony. I can't just tell them I'm not going."

"Sure you can!"

"Tony, I have to leave. I'm sorry, really, I am. I'll miss you like hell, though."

"Well, then...then goodbye."

"We'll still keep in touch, right?"

"You bet your ass! I promise we will."

* * *

"Hey, Tony. Figured I'd call and congratulate you on graduating."

"Thanks, man. When is your graduation?"

"Next Saturday."

"Great, I'll be there."

"Seriously? Oh, my God, you don't - you don't have to, but - but, _wow._"

"God, Steve, you make me laugh. I'll be there. What time is it?"

"Th-three p.m., at the school. Thanks, Tony! But you'd better be on time."

"I will, I will. Promise."

* * *

"Thanks for coming to my graduation. That was really cool of you."

"No problem. You look pretty damned good in a gown."

"Ahaha, man, quit it."

"So, have you decided what college you're going to?"

"Yeah, actually. I got a scholarship to Long Island University; I hear it's the best in the city."

"Damn, Steve. Brainiac, are ya?"

"Hehe, thanks. So, how much longer are you gonna be in Brooklyn?"

"About four years."

"_What?_"

"I'm going to college here."

"No way! That's great! Which school?"

"Take a wild guess, Einstein."

"Tony, you...you didn't. No _way!_"

"_Yes, _way. I was even going to rent a place for the both of us, if you wanted."

"Oh, _wow, _you're the best."

"Aren't I?"

"Are you sure you wanna do that, though?"

"I am - and I'm going to get the classiest place they've got. For you, of course."

"You - you are?"

"I promise."

* * *

"Steve?"

"Mm?"

"I've got a stupid question."

"_You've _got a stupid question?"

"A first, I know. Anyway, ah, have you ever even had your first kiss?"

"..."

"I'd just heard from some girl in our engineering class that you'd never had it."

"Damn it, Peggy..."

"So that's a no?"

"No. I've, uh, never had my first kiss."

"Did you want to?"

"_Duh, _Tony. It's kind of embarrassing to be almost twenty years old and a lip virgin."

"I meant did you want to have it _now? _With me."

"..."

"I can't quite hear what you're saying over your choking."

"...Promise not to tell?"

"Jesus, Steve, we're not four."

"_Promise?_"

"I promise, for fuck's sake."

"Then, all right."

"..."

"..."

"So. How was that?"

"_Fuck_."

"Hehe, you're welcome."

"Thanks, Tony."

"Hey, no problem."

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel about maybe one more?"

"As a matter of fact, I'd feel great about that."

"..."

"..."

"And one more thing?"

"Yeah, Steve?"

"That promise about not telling anyone?"

"I know, I wo-"

"Promise to break that promise, please."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you. You got it."

* * *

"Happy anniversary!"

"Oh my God, Steve, is that a cruise coupon?"

"Yep! To celebrate a year of being together!"

"But I _have _a yatch. We could just sail on that."

"But then it wouldn't be _my _gift."

"Sure it would be."

"You'd rather be on yours, then...?"

"Steve. Steve, stop. Don't give me that look... I'm sorry, all right? We'll go on yours. In fact, I'd _much _rather."

"...You mean it?"

"I promise, baby."

* * *

"_Anthony Stark._"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Who the hell is _Loki?_"

"Steve, baby, I-"

"Don't 'Steve, baby' me! He left a message on the machine to 'thank you for last night.'"

"Wait, listen, I was drunk. He-"

"Great! That makes _everything _better!"

"He kissed _me!_"

"Sure. Right."

"You don't believe me? If you _honestly _think that I'd do that to you - you know what? I think we ought to see other people."

"Fine!"

"Get out, Steve."

"I was going to, don't worry about that! Maybe once I'm gone you'll get your life together."

"Oh, I can promise you that!"

"Well, then, _bye!_"

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

* * *

"Um...hello? Tony, right? Ah, this is Peggy Carter. I thought I'd call while Steve wasn't around to hear...since he's staying with me, and all. I don't quite know what's going on, but Steve misses you, Tony. Please consider giving him a second chance? Thank you for listening, at least, dear. Goodbye."

* * *

"Hi, Peggy?"

"Yes? Who's calling?"

"Pepper. Pepper Potts, from the coffee shop?"

"Oh, yes, I remember now."

"Could I speak to Steve, please?"

"You may, of course."

"Thank you."

"..."

"..."

"Hello?"

"Steve?"

"Yes. This would be...?"

"Pepper Potts."

"Oh, hey, Pepper. What's goin' on?"

"Tony says he's sorry."

"Yeah, right."

"All right, listen... It's rare to get an apology out of Tony Stark, I know. It is even more rare to get him to cry. Steve, he had done both for you."

"..."

"Steve?"

"Tell him I'm on my way home."

* * *

"Hey, Tony, guess what today is?"

"Friday?"

"We graduate today."

"Wow, time flies, eh? And tomorrow's our first anniversary. Again."

"Hah, yep, sure is."

"On the subject of graduation, though! Steve, I got you a gift."

"Really?"

"Sure did. Aren't I the best?"

"Tch."

"Ouch, that hurts me, babe."

"You know I love you."

"Love you, too. Which is why I want to ask you something important."

"T-Tony..."

"Steve, you are, without a doubt, the most fantastic partner in the universe. I'd promise you the world if you wanted it - and, if you say yes, I'll do my best in giving it to you. Steven Rogers, will you marry me?"

"_Absolutely._"

* * *

"You may now kiss your spouse!"

"Tony, don't you dare dip me_ahh!_"

"Too late."

"You bas- Mmf!"

"Haha~ How does it feel to be Mrs. Stark?"

"Tch."

"I'll take that as 'amazing.'"

"All right, yeah. Pretty amazing."

"The best part is that this is forever."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

"Steve, this is Pepper."

"Pepper! Nice to get a call from you again! What's going on?"

"Where's Tony?"

"Um...at the store. Pepper, are you _crying?_"

"There was a crash, Steve. It's on the news right now. It's Tony's car, I'm sure of it; another car ran a red light and collided with the front of his. They took him to the ER, but there's shrapnel lodged in his chest. They say he'll be dead within the hour."

"..."

"H-hello?"

"..."

"Steve?"

"..."

"Steve, are you there?"

* * *

"Excuse me, sir, you can't just run up to the counter-"

"I need to see Mr. Stark."

"I'm sorry young man, but I'm not allowed to- Oh, excuse me one moment, I've got a work call."

"But, ma'am, _please_, I-"

"...Right away, Doctor Banner."

"..."

"Young man, are you Mr. Stark's spouse?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"He's been moved to room one-forty. Doctor Banner wants you there now. If I were you, I'd be quick."

* * *

"Steve, there you are."

"Tony! God, Tony, are you - h-how do you feel?"

"Well, there's metal about to pierce my heart, but other than that...I feel grand."

"Not funny. D-don't joke like that."

"It's okay, Steve."

"No it isn't. P-Pepper said you've only got an hour to live, and - and..."

"Babe, don't cry. It's all right. Doctor Banner's got this all figured out. With my guidance, of course."

"Unless he invents something that can pull _metal _out of your _chest_, then-"

"Well, it's not impossible."

"It's far-fetched...it'll take a miracle."

"Steve, I've lived a fantastic life, anyway. Short, granted, but it was fantastic because I've had _you _all these years. You are proof that miracles exist."

"Y-y-you..."

"Come on, don't - stop crying."

"You promised this would last forever. You _promised._"

"I know I did."

"Tony, face it. Some promises have to be broken, and there's nothing we can do to change that."

"..."

"I just want you to know that I love you, all right?"

"..."

"I love you more than anything, and I always will, no matter what."

"..."

"Goodbye, Tony."

* * *

"Who is it? ... Hello? ... Who's knocking?"

"Open the door, genius; you'll find out."

"_Tony?_"

"Bingo."

"Tony!"

"We've established that, babe."

"But I thought - you, you-"

"Told you that Banner had it covered. I told him my thoughts on a magnetic arc reactor to keep the shrapnel from reaching my heart, and he managed to get one ready in time. Good thing I'm a genius, eh?"

"You...you're _here._"

"You're huggin' pretty damn tight, babe..."

"I love you, Tony."

"Love you too, Steve..."

"I thought you were going to die..."

"I don't have time for that - I've got a promise to keep."


End file.
